Divagaciones de un Autor Nostálgico
by Creepyskittles
Summary: Estaré rompiendo la ÚNICA regla que me impuse al comenzar a escribir en FanFiction, pero que más da. Este sitio está "muerto" y nadie me va a decir algo por eso, hehe.
1. chapter 1

**No es necesario que leas esto, solo soy yo hablando de cosas random** Dejandome llevar

Estaré rompiendo la ÚNICA regla que me impuse al comenzar a escribir en FanFiction, pero que más da. Este sitio está "muerto" y nadie me va a decir algo por eso, hehe.

Esto sólo será algo que haga de vez en cuando entre publicación y publicación de otras cosas que escribo.

Como dije algunas veces al final sobre lo que comento en los Fanfics, me gusta ponerme a hablar y contar sobre cosas de mi interés.

Recuerdo cuando este sitio era tan vivo y la frecuencia de publicaciones era diaria. Como extraño eso, pero no se puede volver a eso y estoy seguro de que nunca pasará ni de cerca una "recuperación" de eso. Tal vez con mi lo que yo hago le de motivación a alguien y escriba algo, aún que sea algo minimalista, pero hecho con un buen sentimiento al hacerlo. No se puede esperar nada al hacerlo, pero con que al menos una persona lo lea, eso para mi se considera un éxito rotundo. Hace que el esfuerzo valga la pena. Al comenzar a escribir no espero nada. Aún que sea demasiado tarde, quise poner mi granito de arena en esta comunidad ya olvidada por casi todos.

Ubo muchos Fanfics que vi, digamosles "nacer", y que tiempo después sus autores los dejaron incompletos. Recuerdo varios de ellos, como uno que trataba sobre que Laney descubría que su madre era una superheroina y que ya era hora de dejar el "negocio" y pasárselo a su hija, viceversamente pasaba lo mismo con Corey al descubrir que su padre era un villano y su rival era la madre de Laney. Después de eso pasaba lo esperado en que Corey y Laney peleaban entre ellos sin saber la identidad uno del otro. La idea me encantó, pero nunca terminó, aún que se extendió bastante, nunca se terminó.

Otro Fanfic que me gustó mucho fue uno llamado "Mesa para Dos" En el que todo se desarrollaba en una gran ciudad, a lo Nueva York, en el que Corey tenía una vida pésima y conocía a Laney de una manera curiosa. Este, a diferencia del anterior, no continuó mucho y me dejó con mucho interés, aún que fuese un Fanfic romántico típico, el o la autora lo llevaba muy bien.

Si me pusiera a revisar toda la lista de Fanfics que hay, estoy seguro de que recordaría muchos más que han tenido el mismo trágico final. Ideas que se dejaron, lo que estoy seguro de que le quitó tiempo de vida antes de que los Fanfics de Grojband dejaran de salir como panes, heh.

Estoy seguro de que leí todos los Fanfics en español de Grojband que han salido y no me arrepiento de eso, fueron horas en las que disfruté muchísimo el leer.

Mi género favorito de todo, es la comedia. La disfruto bastantes, por lo que un Fanfic que me saque unas buenas risas, es uno que consideraré bueno y hay que tener cabeza para saber que puede funcionar a la hora de escribir, ya que el escribir algo gracioso es complicado o eso pienso yo.

También me gusta el misterio y el terror. (Full fan de Dross jsjs) El romance no es muy de mi disfrute, a menos de que se lleve de una manera excepcional. Que mal que la gran mayoría de Fanfics de Grojband son del estilo romance. Tienen algunos factores cliché: 1 Son Corney. 2 Hay una batalla de bandas en la que los Newmans son los rivales y obviamente perderán, aún que a veces puede ser alguna otra banda que se invente el autor. Eso me gusta si se hace bien, le da algo de originalidad. 3 Después de eso Corey le revela sus sentimientos a Laney o viceversa. 4 Lenny y Carrie también demuestran sus sentimientos entre si. Ocurre casi por inercia cuando Corey y Laney lo hacen.

Me entristece pensar, no en la muerte, si no la perdida de los recuerdos. Toda una vida de historias que pudieron haber sido muy interesantes, se pierde en la nada. Tal vez eso explique por que me agradan tanto los ancianos y por que me disfruto de conversar con ellos. Quiero saber que fue de sus vidas y así se conserven algunas de sus memorias, al menos hasta que llegue mi muerte.

Por cosas como esas es las historias o tramas en un mundo postapocaliptico en el que el rastro de la humanidad está mas que presente, pero con una gran desolación. Hay un anime que vi con esa ambientación y me gustó bastante, es reciente, pero si quieren buscarlo tendrán que hacerlo por su cuenta. En este momento no recuerdo su nombre heh.

Ahora que lo pienso. El yo de hace unos años, hace unos tres años, más o menos, era bastante estúpido y con un mal gusto. Sinseramente no todos los Fanfics de Grojband son buenos. Algunos bastante malos o pésimamente narrados, si ambas cosas. Una cosa arruina a la otra.

Pero si, leía todo, desde tramas idénticas a personas que escribían bastante mal. No les estoy insultando. No todos tienen la habilidad para hacer bien una historia. Realmente yo no me siento muy capaz y no me sentí realmente cómodo hasta que recibí comentarios. Espero que no sean totalmente por que soy el primero en escribir un Fanfic de Grojband y mantenerlo en bastante tiempo

¿Ya mencioné que adoro los gatos?

Si algo tengo claro, es que no puedes apreciar una historia de amor hasta que hayas vivido una y no me refiero a una relación simplona de secundaria o preparatoria que solo se mantiene por que se ven todos lo días en la escuela.

Me refiero a una relación que se forjó como es debido. Desarrollándose de poco a poco hasta que el amor surga. No creo que haya amores a primera vista, solo buenas amistades a primera conversación.

He crecido mentalmente y me es muy evidente. Mi criterio no es el mismo que antes y no me creo listo heh.

Un consejo que les puedo dar si piensan escribir algo en esta página o en alguna otra. Es que lean libros. Mejor si son de autores qur saben llevar bien la narrativa.

Yo me baso en algunis libris de Stephen King y en los cuentos de Lovecraft, son de mis autores favoritos. Adoro como desarrollan sus historias narrativamente.

Creo que si escribiera aquí todo lo que pienso, solamente en antes de irme a dormir, podría llegar a unos cuantos miles de palabras y ya quisiera subir esto.

Trataré de traer esto de vez en cuando. Espero que lo haya disfrutado y agradecería mucho que den sus puntos de vista de algunas cosas, así podemos desarrollar una conversación. Solo quiero avisarles que cuando escribo soy la parte mas filosófica de mi ser, por lo que hay cierta diferencia en mi yo común al que parece que leen, pero es mayor el cambio por las palabras que utilizo y mi expresividad.

Adiós, les deseo suerte y buenas noches

Pd: Si gustan, pueden hacerme preguntas


	2. Divagaciones Retardadas

Bueno. En vez de seguir con el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic, he optado por hacer otro Divagaciones. ¿Por qué? por que quiero dejar algo de contenido para esta semana y tener las ideas más claras para el próximo capítulos del Fanfic.

Es un pequeño detallito por ello de no querer dejar notas al final del Fanfic, pero si tienen alguna duda o curiosidad de algo que deseen preguntarme, con gusto pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y en el próximo Divagaciones les responderé.

El primer tema que quería tratar es el de la actitud de uno como autor.

Tal vez sea por que uno autor del que he leído mucho esté muerto desde hace muchas décadas y el otro sea un tipo ya no muy joven (H.P Lovecraft y Stephen King), pero siento que la actitud del autor deberia de ser, por lo menos dentro de sus obras, algo formal. Personalmente me muestro muy formal al hablarles a los lectores en los Fanfics. En las notas finales y cosas así.

Sonare como un amargado, pero siento que algo dentro de mi sufre con el exceso de emoticones y frases de lo más relajadas y/o de chiste malo con los que algunos se cargan. Por esto no digo que sean obras malas. Podrás usar cuantos emoticones te dé la ganas y puedes ser un muy buen autor. Solo es algo que a mi, siendo alguien que gusta de la formalidad al escribir, se siente algo incómodo sobre ello.

Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por esto, pues solo es un pensamiento que tengo.

Inspiración.

Comienzo esto con una pregunta. ¿Que les inspira a ustedes? ¿Que sentimientos les impulsan a hacer ciertas cosas?

Yo creo que hace unos años mi única inspiración para escribir era que: como hay un montón de gente genial escribiendo Fanfics, yo también quiero hacer uno que se vuelva popular. Pensamientos algo infantiles, supongo hoy en día.

Hoy en día hay varios sentimientos que me inspiran a escribir. Por ejemplo: la nostalgia que me provoca el ver que de tantos autores de esta parte se Fanfiction han abandonado sus obras o "migrado" a Wattpad ** _. (Personalmente me parece una mala pagina/aplicación que tuvo una buena idea que hoy en día se denigro por que llegó un montón de gente que creía saber escribir buenas obras y al final son la mayoría en todo el sitio. )_** Heh...

Otra cosa que me inspira son los sentimientos amorosos que tengo hacia mi pareja. No por que sea amor hace que termine escribiendo cosas sobre romance. Soy muy "exigente" para ese tipo de géneros literarios.

Sonará raro, pero me hace poder expresar algo de tristeza en lo que escribo y volver más sentimental algunas cosas.

Otra clara inspiración son los lectores. En serio. Me alegra mucho el ver un comentario nuevo por que si ha puesto ese comentario dene de ser por que le agradó o quiere dar su opinión de algo quien escriba el comentario.

Que bueno que hasta hace un tiempo me digné a escribir algo y subirlo. Mis anteriores trabajos no publicados son un asco que escribiría un puberto de primero de secundaria (por desgracia así fue). Mejor que se queden en la oscuridad, por que además eran como 6 libretas llenas de texto basura mal narrado.

Estoy seguro de que muchos han pensado en la idea de meterse al mundo de su serie favorita e interactuar con sus personajes favoritos en un montón de cosas, algunas simpáticas y otras algo extrañas.

Por desgracia al escribir mis primeras "obras" tenía esas ideas y me hice mi OC genérico que era super genial, pero por lo menos tuve la dicha de no hacerlo el centro de atención, más bien era de ayuda y estaba de una lado en otro. Siento hasta algo de pena por persona, pero todos hemos sido pubertos alguna vez y algunos pasan por esa etapa ahora.

Ser relevante. Estrategias de supervivencia en la preparatoria y tal vez más allá.

Cuando acababa de entrar a la secundaria. Así todo puberto, tenía aún una mentalidad como en la primaria, pero con algo de miedo.

Solía ser una persona introvertida y hasta el dia de hoy cuando estoy con un montón de gente desconocida soy paciente a ver quien se acerca a hablarme, por que de otra manera si no llega nadie a hablarme no llego a conocer a nadie.

Aún que suelo buscar en común con otros para poder tener un "gancho" al cual agarrarme para poder hablar con alguien. No me acerco a gente con la que no encuentre un tema en común para hablar.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de la secundaria. No hablé con nadie hasta ya horas más tarde. Me habló el que sería el rechazado del salón, pues al estar en un colegio que contaba con kinder, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, era un salón de casi puros conocidos entre si y el era uno de ellos.

Al ser un tipo no muy listo le molestaban, pero yo le tomé simpatía al ser la primera persona del salón en hablarme. Aún que ya casi no le hablaba en 2do y 3ro de secundaria me seguía pareciendo un buen tipo al final de todo, solo no era muy bueno logrando caerle bien a los demás y lograr una conversación simpática.

1ro de secundaria fue algo desagradable para mi. Aún que de a poco conocí a un par del salón con los que pasé bastante tiempo, estando por mi cuenta la pasaba mal. Mis no eran ni muy altas ni muy bajas, un intermedio.

Varias veces fui molestado, pero en 2do de secundaria ya dejó de ser algo regular y pasó a lo "normal" de que a uno le hacen una broma a veces, como a todos.

Será algo raro, pero antes de 2do de secundaria, solo le hablaba bien a dos chicas en toda mi vida que no fuesen familiares. Una de ellas hoy en dia a veces me saluda y la otra creo que se olvidó de mi existencia aún que a veces la vea por la calle, pero nunca le saludo, no se por que me pasa eso.

Nunca fui el mejor hablándole a las mujeres, pero de a poco se aprende, no?

En 2do de secundaria comencé a agarrale el gusto a dibujar y de a poco fui comenzando a hacerlo mejor. Mis primeros dibujos eran se Grojband, por lo que se puede decir que logró hacer que me interesara el dibujo, al igual que la lectura. (Le debo mucho a esta maldita caricatura)

Comencé a leer Creepypastas. Fácil puedo decir que leí cientos de ellas y comencé a hacer dibujos de estas. Ni idea de donde estarán esos dibujos, al igual que la mayoría de Grojband. Pero al parecer eso llamó la atención se una tipa con la cual con el tiempo comencé a llevarme mejor.

Teníamos temas en común y no dejábamos de hablar. En clases solíamos pasarnos notas por las que igual hablábamos y hacíamos trabajos en equipo.

Podría decir que llegamos a tener una relación de pareja, pero eso me parece casi nulo. Lo máximo fue tomarnos de la mano y en 3ro de secundaria después de no hablarnos por como 2 meses fue como si nunca ubiera pasado eso y hasta nos llevamos mejor.

De a poco me fui integrando hasta tener un grupo con el que me juntaba. Fue bastante agradable eso.

(Esto me hace recordar cosas buenas de las que me siento muy mal de ya no tener y me deprime el solo pensar en algo en particular...)

Como a mediados de 3ro conocí a quien es hoy en día mi pareja, que en más de un año después de conocerle seríamos pareja.

Creo que de no ser por una carta que me envió como gesto amistoso, nunca le ubiera llegado a hablar, bueno, tal vez no así, pero creo que no habríamos llegado a lo que somos ahora.

Ella me hace taaan feliz. Hace que me sienta tan bien. Hace que disfrute mucho de la vida que tengo ahora.

Tal vez al principio era una persona muy agresiva, pero ambos con el tiempo cambiamos el uno para el otro para ahora tengamos una linda relación estable.

Como era un colegio de paga y mi familia no es muy adinerada, nunca me sentí del todo bien ahí. De ninguna manera iba a hacer la preparatoria ahí, aún que dejará atrás a algunos amigos, pero a la vez gente a la que sentía algo de rechazo por ser gente que me molestaba.

En preparatoria tenía la mentalidad de no querer hablarle a nadie.

Era un idiota.

Para todo aquél que el próximo año va a entrar a preparatoria o acaba de entrar: Traten de ser muy sociables o el dia en el que les toque hacer trabajos en equipo no será una buena experiencia. Traten de hablar con quienes crean que pueden llevarse bien y también con quienes sean buenas persona o se podrian meter en problemas o tener malas compañías.

Con mi actitud tan introvertida llamé la atención de buena gente, además por que me la pasaba leyendo mangas y dibujando.

Ahora en preparatoria tengo un agradable grupo de amigos, nunca me han molestado realmente mis notas subieron muchísimo siendo el 4to mejor del anterior semestre escolar y lo mas importante. Me siento cómodo.


End file.
